


In which Sirius takes back Halloween

by Alittledeal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alittledeal/pseuds/Alittledeal
Summary: A giant ball of fluff in which Sirius and Remus remember their Halloween party.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64
Collections: Fic-O-Ween 2020 (A Halloween SW/C2C Fic Fest)





	In which Sirius takes back Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> My fic for the fabulous fic -o-ween! This is not even remotely scary and is basically a big fluff ball. I hope you enjoy your Halloween as much as Sirius and co!
> 
> A big shout out to AisForAlex over on the sweater weather discord for being my beta for this fic. I did make a couple of changes as I was re-reading this morning (who can resist) so any mistakes are most likely my fault.😂
> 
> And finally, a massive thank you to @lumosinlove for lending us these wonderful characters to play with. They really have been a massive part of my lockdown sanity.

_“Do you think I should sell this house?” Sirius mused, long fingers tapping against the rim of his mug._

_Remus’s head snapped up from his tablet, from which he’d been reading the daily news. “Why would you want to do that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Sirius shrugged, taking a second to formulate his thoughts into a coherent reply. “It’s just so big, you know. I kind of just brought it as an act of rebellion when I got my first pay check. We’re never really here and when we are, we use what, five of the rooms.” He leaned back in his chair, pushing his hair back off his face. “It just feels so soulless,” he finished, glancing at Remus to gauge his reaction. His boyfriend was as impossible to read as ever, not giving an ounce away until he opened his mouth to speak._

_“So, give it soul then.” Remus said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Like you said we’re never here. But we could be. We can make memories here.” he smiled gently at the thought. “Maybe, we could start with me officially moving my stuff in here?” he added, biting into a doughnut as if he had just asked about the weather._

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus's waist pulling him close, smiling into his curls at the memory. That had been two years ago now and of course, Remus had been right. He couldn’t imagine living anywhere else now. A crunching sound interrupted Sirius’ thought. He shook his head, but didn’t comment on his boyfriend’s breakfast, a leftover toffee apple, knowing from previous experiences that it would only encourage him to make worse choices.

The conversation in his memory had been the reason that he’d first thrown his annual Halloween bonanza, a tradition (can something that has only been done twice be called a tradition?) that was quickly becoming infamous. It was a family affair with all the team bringing their loved ones to enjoy what quite frankly was an outrageous display of wealth. He and Remus turned their back garden into a fete with pumpkin carving, a hay maze, apple bobbing, spooky cupcake decorating and face painting to name a few things. No expense was spared. But it wasn’t about the money really.

A soft kiss to his jawline pulled him out of his brain again. Remus sighed contentedly and leaned into his chest, body warmth radiating between them. Sirius glanced down at the shorter man, giving him a reassuring smile. Remus could always tell when he was in his own head.

“Just thinking about last night,” he hummed, eyes flickering to the giant corkboard on the wall. It was currently monopolized by polaroids taken the previous evening. And that right there was what it was about.

It was the photo of Logan, teeth clenched around an apple, sticky liquid dripping down his chin and eyes glimmering with competition. Next to it, the photo of Katie Dumais hugging a huge, black stuffed dog, almost the same size as her. “Logan won me a new stuffie!” she had beamed as the photo was taken. Logan, much to Katie’s distain, ruffled her hair and told her “N’importe quoi pour vous.” _Anything for you._

It was the image of a frantic James declaring “I have lost my child!” Olli and Timmy laughing in the background because they can see a tiny Harry dressed as a pumpkin toddling around behind his father.

It was the one of Talker, sat still for once, albeit in a chair designed for small children, his eyes were closed but his mouth moved. Across from him, Noelle’s expression fondly exasperated as she tried to finish painting his face. Another photo evidenced that she had been successful; two matching skeletons (Thomas and little Xavi), faces warped with laughter.

It was the collection of photos towards the top of the corkboard. Reg and Leo. Reg and Celeste. Reg and Jules. And his personal favourite, Reg and Remus. “I love this one,” Sirius said aloud, his fingers reaching out to brush the picture he was referring to. Even now it still baffled him to see his brother interacting with his boyfriend so casually. At this point the two men had their own relationship outside of Sirius, founded on nerdy things that he failed to understand. His heart swelled as he took in the image of the two most important people in his life.

“It’s a great photo.” Remus agreed. He and Regulus had their heads close together, hands waving as they enthusiastically discussed something. Remus had a smug expression on his face, Reg looking disgruntled. It captured their personalities fantastically. “I think this is my favourite,” he added, pointing out a polaroid.

This one was taken inside. An entanglement of blankets and sleeping children. Smitty’s youngest, Noah, had started it. He’d crashed after an almighty sugar rush and his father had laid him down in the quiet of the lounge to sleep. Katya Ivanov and Katie Dumais followed soon after. Harry put up a valiant effort. In fact, there was a photo a little to the left of Sirius rocking his godson who was fighting his drooping eyelids. Never the less, he joined the rest.

“One day, we will have one of our own to add to that pile.” Remus added, giving Sirius a squeeze. “One day.” Sirius agreed, wiping a thumb across Remus's lips to remove a trace of toffee. "We better go and wake those two up. Marcie will be here soon – she won’t want to clean around them.” Sirius declared, his head inclining towards the lounge. Remus chuckled in response, spinning in a Sirius’s arms and taking his hand to lead him to the other room. Sirius allowed himself to be led, picking up the camera from the counter as he passed.

The camera flashed and pushed out a photo with a click. Sirius grinned, shaking the small square whilst it developed. Slowly it revealed two men curled into one another, the taller of the two’s arms wrapped around the smaller. They looked peaceful. Remus tried to wake them up gently but apparently the small shake to the shoulder and a whisper, “Kuny” was enough to startle the brunettes. A string of Russian – almost certainly profanities – left Kuny’s mouth as he pulled himself away from Nado.

“Right boys, I hate to kick you out but my housekeeper will be here soon and she does not need to be subjected to your hungover asses,” Sirius said, his voice deep and melodic.

Nado grumbled, showing Sirius his middle finger and sweeping his hair back of his face. “Come on Koon, I’ll drop you home.”

Leaving Remus to deal with their two unexpected guests; Sirius wandered back into his kitchen to pin the photo with the rest. There wasn’t a lot of room left, but he managed to squeeze it between a photo of Natalie and Kasey holding their carved pumpkins, and a particularly sweet one of the cubs. Finn’s lips were pressed against Leo’s nose, red from the cold. Logan cocooned between them, resting his head on Finn’s chest. Sirius couldn’t help but smile as he realized that none of them were wearing the same sweaters that they had arrived in but rather seemed to have swapped them.

Remus came back soon enough, shaking his head and huffing out a laugh. Sirius didn't want to know. “They'll be gone soon. We should pick up. Marie isn't paid enough to deal with…this" Remus announced, hands gesturing towards the chaos of the kitchen. Sirius’s eye followed them, a grimace forming on his face before nodding his agreement. The floor was littered with costume parts, either lost or removed as games were played and alcohol was drunk – devil horns here and iron man’s mask there. There was a stain on the rug where a bowl of perfectly spiced pumpkin soup had been spilt. Toilet paper had managed to make its way into the craziest of places, casualties of the mummy competition. Popcorn crunched under his feet – the impromptu viewing of ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas’ had happened two rooms over - how it had ended up in the kitchen, he did not know. Despite it all, Sirius would do it again tomorrow.

Growing up, Halloween had been characterized loneliness and jealousy. His overly religious parents had declared it heinous and banned even the mention of the word. In the supermarket, they snatched offered candy out of his hand and he'd had to listen wistfully as the other children spoke about their hauls. Sirius had reclaimed it now – Halloween was his again.


End file.
